Due to reduction in size of electronic devices, restrictions have increased for an installation position of an alignment part which is used to assemble members composing an electronic device. Therefore, recently, in many cases, when an assembly worker attaches one member to the other member, an alignment part of the other member for attaching it to the one member is formed in a part being invisible to the assembly worker. For an assembly worker who cannot see the alignment part, it is difficult to perform alignment smoothly, so that the assembling workability deteriorates.
Conventionally, in assembly of members, a structure for guiding one member to a desirable position on another member is known. Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses a structure of a pair of upper and lower pinch holding pieces formed by bending of a chassis to insert an outer edge of a circuit board into the chassis. By forming a taper to each pinch holding piece, the circuit board is introduced to a slit between holding the pinch holding pieces.
The guide structure for a member described in Patent Literature 1 may also be employed as a guide for the member to an alignment part provided to a site invisible to the assembly worker.